The Witcher Gamer of One Piece
by Blacknblueblanket16
Summary: Life saved by Luffy; A SI/Oc is now bound to Luffy by The Law of Surprise. With the powers of his Favorite RPG, This gamer must complete the journey of a lifetime. Enjoy.
1. Price of Piracy

**AN. Despite the mixing of a few elements this is not a crossover. I got this idea from getting back into One Piece and Witcher 3. I do not own One Piece or the Witcher.**

Waking up to annoying noises is not something I am unaccustomed to doing. Alarm clocks are supposed to do that. Today though my simple alarm had been replaced by Shield Hero op.

Reaching around for the phone so I could shut it up, I looked up wincing with burning eyes as they adjusted to the light.

It was the questline screen The Witcher 3: Wild hunt.

_Fuck, I left the Xbox on. _I thought.

Blinking, I looked with eyes at the screen opened on Main Quests.

And Floating in the air without a tv.

Flashing red, the words that usually span running commentary to the right stretched full screen and started scrolling up like a Star Wars opening.

**Waking up in a strange bed in another world, the newly mutated Witcher is left baffled and shocked by all that has happened to his body.**

_What's happened to my body?!_

I sat up and noticed a mirror siting across the room. And saw a stranger.

It was not Geralt of Rivia and it wasn't me. Scarred and pale in pigmentation, the white-haired stranger sat with a face like my own and looked back at me with wild, cat-like eyes. A silver wolfs headed medallion siting on my chest.

The screen reappeared.

**Waking up in a strange bed in another world, the newly mutated Witcher is left baffled and shocked by all that has happened to his body.**

**A Random Omnipotent Being pulled him from his bed and granted him the skills, knowledge, abilities, and gear of his last saved videogame file; then dumped him in the middle of a forest and left to die in a flash of light and gust of heat.**

**Saved from a giant bear that would have killed him come morning and with nothing to offer his savior except the unknowingly granted abilities of a Witcher and quasi-gamer, the young man has fallen under the Law of Surprise.**

**Bound to this new world until the destiny of his savior is fulfilled, this new Witcher will embark on an adventure in search of a way home….**

The screen disappeared.

**CRASH**

The floor became a door as a secret hatch opened up.

"HEYYYY NAKED GUY, ARE YOU UP?"

Standing up fully (and becoming aware that I was, indeed, undressed) I covered "myself" with my hands and looked at the guy climbing up the ladder.

Tanned skinned and dressed in One Piece cosplay, the tweenaged would-be Luffy walked up the ladder with a comically large picnic basket and a toothy Colgate smile.

He turned my way and dropped the basket with the clattering of what I assumed to be plates. Getting uncomfortably close into my personal space despite my nakedness, he looked up at me like I was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Ah, you're up."

And that was it.

_Ok. Introductions first. _I took a deep breath and was immediately cut off.

"Hey, will you join my crew?" The guy begged, his arms expanding and wrapping around my torso several times, uncaring of my lack of cloths.

"….." _Holy shit, That's the real Luffy. I'm in One Piece_.

"…. please join my crew?" Apparently, he took my silence as me thinking about it.

_"…__." Well he did say please._

"Ok but first-," I got cut off with a hasty shout of "YESSS!" and the rubbery arms surrounding me letting go. I stuck my hand up and he started staring at me. "Let me tell you about myself."

Let's see if this works. _Menu_

**Menu**

The world paused now and the screens back, holding itself in front of me. _Neat._

**Inventory**

_Okay, first-things-first swords._

I tried to reach out to the screen in front of me only to find myself unable to move.

No shit I'm paused too_. FUCK, where's Aerondight?_

_Oh, fuck it. _

**Legendary Viper steel sword/silver sword/chest armor/gauntlets/pants/boots**

**Legendary feline crossbow **

_Now bombs._

**Superior Northern wind bombs**

**Superior Dancing star bombs**

_And potions._

**Superior Thunderbolt, Superior Petri Philter**

**Superior Swallow, Superior Maribor Forest **

_Ok and now to get back. _

Light started shooting around me, collapsing and reveling me in my new gear.

"SOOO COOOLLL!" At least my captains impressed.

"Huh, that looked surprisingly like Re-Quip." I muttered. _Cool._

Looked at the pirate again, marveling what he looked like in real life. While his clothes were the same, his features look more Mediterranean than I would have guessed coming from a Japanese anime.

I sat down on the treehouse floor and motioned for him to do the same. Reaching into the basket I pulled out a thermos filled with tea and two, lightly cracked, cups.

Drinks in hand, I pondered a question I always seem to have.

How to start?

_From the beginning; with Who, what, when, where, how, and why. _

_Should I lie._

Fuck it, honesty is the best policy.

"Okay Luffy, my name is Brandon, I'm a 22-year-old college student who last night was unknowingly transported to this world and turned into a Witcher; a mutated human of what I once thought was fantasy who is created to hunt and kill monsters utilizing, quite literally, otherworldly magic and weapons.

"The reason that I know your name is because your journey of finding the One Piece and becoming the King of the Pirates is one of the longest running stories on my world.

"I don't know for certain if the treasure is real, or what might be there if it is, but I do know that the only way to find out for certain is to read the Road Poneglyphs, a set of structures that are hoarded by the Pirate Emperors.

"When you saved my life and I didn't have anything to offer you as thanks at that time I fell under the Law of Surprise, a magic law from the world of the Witcher's that says I have to give you **_that which I have, but do not know_**_. _Because I didn't know I was turned into a Witcher, that ended up being myself as a member of your crew, binding my destiny with yours." 

Luffy sat on his legs and drank his tea in silence, eyes closed and apparently lost in thought eerily like how my philosophy professor had done during my argument on the nonexistence of the number zero.

Without warning, he opens his eyes and looked into mine. "So, you're a mystery psychic alien witch?"

"… Sure, why not?" I guess he's more of a go with the flow kind of guy.

"Cool," he looked to the clock on the wall before hopping onto his feet wrapping me in his arms before jumping down the hatch in the floor, giving me the brief feeling of falling and the thought of _Oh, Shit, _and landing with rubbery legs springing slightly.

I bent over and decorated the ground with vomit.

I looked behind me to a smiling sociopath whose arms were reaching for the tree branches. "WHAT THE FU-," **"GUMO GUMO ROCKET**!" And we were flying.

Like a rocket.

_I get transported from another world, talk to the guy for three minutes, and the next thing I know I'm falling out of a tree and being shot through the air._

_So why wasn't I panicking._

Flying through air over the woods in the arms of a crazy-ass rubber-man from another world, and the only thing that got to me was how uncomfortable it was. _Is this a Witcher's stoicism affecting me or just shock?_

Suddenly we reached the apex of the arc over a gathering of people standing by the shoreline of a small town. It looked like a nice town that couples would drive through and comment _isn't that nice_?

Just missing a clock tower a rubbery hand shot out in a move reminiscent of spider-man, grabbing hold and slowing down just before touchdown letting go of me. The captain landed in a superhero landing and a cry of "BAANNZI". I landed in a belly flop what most defiantly not a whimper.

Rolling onto my back, the captain looked down on me laughing. "Shishishishi, wasn't that fun!"

I flipped him off.

Luffy grabbed my hand, hauling me up and leading me to a small rowboat at the end of the dock as the crowed collapsed on us. They move aside as we approach.

"Good luck, Luffy!" A middle-aged man called.

"BYE LUFFY." A little girl shouted from behind her mother, eyeing me like a dangerous animal. I shot her a smile that she slightly returned.

"Are you sure that you want to leave on that Luffy?" A guy called.

"I'm good," my captain says.

"Hey Luffy, who's that with you?" A green haired woman calls.

"Oh Makino, this is Bran. He's my first crewmate!" He yells, jumping on top of the barrel and turning back to me.

"Bran, start rowing, captains' orders!"

I turned to look at the people on the shore one last time before taking up the oars.

_Brandon, but whatever,_ I thought. "Aye Captain."

I took a set at the bench and started rowing.

I barely got out of the dock before there was a crashing behind us.

I turned around and looked up.

What looked like the cross of a giant shark and a lizard looked back with a toothy grin. Atop his head was a name framed with a silver bar and a number.

**45**

**Seaking**

_And I'm at level 94, and Luffy is Luffy. _I stood up and put my hand on top of the silver sword but Luffy held his hand out.

"I got this," he said winding his arm like one of those old timer boxers. "I've been training this punch for ten years."

His arm stretched out behind him; fist clenched.

And then he let it fly.

"**Gomu Gomu Pistol!"**

And gave the monster a punch that knocked it out.

Then he held his arm, freshly retracted, to the sky and screamed across the ocean. "I'm going to do it! I'M GONNA BE **KING OF THE PIRAAAATES!"**

He turned to me. "Ben, keep rowing. We set sail for the Grand Line!"

"Ok." Ever onwards it is.

I kept rowing. And rowing.

For ten minutes.

"Brraaannn, I'm bored."

"Nice to meet you Bored, I'm Bran."

_Too easy._

"That's not funny! Tell me a story or something." And suddenly my captain was pouting like a little kid.

_Fine, I just hope that Jump Force isn't a thing here._

I thought about it for a second and spoke.

"Once on a moonlit night, A giant fox with nine red tails attacked a village.

Only this was no ordinary village, but a village of ninjas gifted with the power of chakra and it was protected by a leader they called the Hokage…."

And on I went for hours.

"… and his hands flew together as the sky darkened and thunder broke, he looked at the three ninjas before him and said only two words, "You Pass.".

Hey captain what's that sound?"

Luffy blinked, the spell of the story broken and looked behind him.

"Ah, a whirlpool."

"….."

"….."

"…." _Aww shit._

"AH, A WHIRLPOOL!"

I set the oars down and looked out to the sea. Luffy was right there was a whirlpool.

And we were getting sucked in.

Luffy didn't even flinch. "Quick Bran, use Magic!"

I looked at him. "I'm not a Pokémon, and my magic doesn't work like that."

He looked at me with a frown. "What kind of crappy witch are you?"

"I'm not a witch, I'm a Witcher." I opened the barrel. "GET IN."

He hoped in and closed it again, a little roughly on the rubber-man's head.

I tossed us both overboard, unequipped all of my armor and weapons and took a drink of **Killer Whale.**

_Don't want to be weighed down if I cant help it. _

_Me being naked is going to be a running gag isn't it_

Then holding onto the barrel like It held my only friend in the world (it did), I kicked us forward.

For ten minutes.

"…Bran I'm bored."

"…. And as the words of Kakashi echoed across the field, the sun came out and shined on the faces of the three students. For though the kids failed his test, they learned the lesson he wanted to teach. 'A ninja who abandons their mission is trash, but a ninja who abandons their friends is worse than trash'…."

**A.n. Finaly got around to publishing this. I will go on to descibe the Gamer mechanic in the next chapter. **


	2. Price of Piracy 2

I kept going.

By the time I got to the training of tree walking in the country of wave, I heard snoring within the barrel and continued the story in my head.

By the time of the Exams, we were found by a ship.

Meting eyes with one of the crewmen I ducked under the current and called out to them. "Hey, can you toss me a line!"

A rope climb and a smart-ass remark of 'If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put you and I together' that I respond to with laughter and for the second time that day I was naked and surrounded by strangers.

I sat on the deck and joked with the crewmen, but the humor was brief lived.

"SHIP SPOTTED OF THE STARBORD BOW; IT'S FLYING A JOLLY RODGER!"

I hopped to my feet and was knocked down once again as cannonballs hit the water around the ship and spat the seas bounty onto the ship, and sending the barrel holding Luffy spiraling across the deck and down the hold.

I took a deep breath, decided '_fuck today_' and Re-quiped the viper gear.

I looked down and suddenly the slight scratches glowed red.

_Witcher senses for the win._

Walking down the corridors I stopped and listened to the voices coming from the room

the trail led to.

"… and see what's inside."

**CRASH**

"Ah that was such a good nap!"

Well that was a que if I ever heard one.

I walked through the doorway drawing the steel sword, the near silent hiss of blade leaving scabbard enough to alert them.

**22/25/26**

**Bandit/Thug/Pirate**

Fat guy on the floor, blonde goatee, and facial tattoo. The two still standing turned towards me and raised their swords. I lifted my left hand and flashed letters in ASL. "**AARD.**"

The telekinetic wave sounded, and they flew through threw wall and into the hallway. Groaning one of them stood up, looked at my eyes and started running away.

The pink haired boy who could only be Coby stared.

My captain on the other hand…

"SSSOOO COOOLLL!"

_That's right, who's the lame witch now bitch._

Then the ADHA hamster that lived is head hit another lever. "Man, I'm hungry," he complained turning to the male version of Sakura pre-time skip. "Do you know where the food is?"

"Wwwwhoo are you guys?" _Aw shit, he's triggered. And I feel like an asshole now._

I decided wit was the answer he needed. Sheathing the yet unused blade, I answered. "Like you heard, he's Hungry right now, but sometimes he's Monkey D. Luffy. Meanwhile I'm Bran of Beulclair." _Yeah, not bad for a Witcher name._

He stood up ran around us and started pushing us with a strength I wouldn't have pegged him to have. "You have to run! When they come back with their friends, they'll kill you guys."

"Bran, get us some food." Luffy begged. He wasn't really doing anything to stop Coby from pushing and I just followed along. Suddenly he stopped, took a sniff of the air with me and we both started walking toward the sent of food, Coby dangling between us as we pushed forward.

I opened the door, Luffy walked in, and Coby shut it behind.

At least the captain is happy. "Bran, there's food everywhere, what should we eat!?" He[RR1] settled in on a box of apples and started chowing down.

I stared, slightly disturbed when his cheeks stretched like a chipmunk. _He really does eat like an anime protagonist_.

I walked to a box as a menu appeared in front of me, showing a list of what was inside.

**Loot? Loot all?**

_Is this a rhetorical question?_

**Loot all.**

Fruits, vegetables, meat, seasonings, and drinks disappeared into the I**nventory.** I started going through the boxes with a loot -boner when Coby spoke up.

"Mr. Bran, my names Coby, what are you two doing here?"

Luffy either didn't here or didn't care. Or both. He looked at Coby before I replied,"Is this a pirate ship?"

"No, this is a cruise ship that's being boarded by the Alvida Pirates'." Coby answered.

"Is there a rowboat on the side, ours got destroyed in a whirlpool." He said, stuffing his face again.

"A WHIRLPOOL, HOW DID YOU GUYS SURVIVE?"

Oh loot, how I enjoy taking you for my own. I should have taken all the stuff from those guys earlier. "I shoved the captain into a barrel and jumped into the sea, after that we got lucky."

Luffy started laughing, sewing apple everywhere, "SHISHISHI that would have been lame end for an adventure!"

Coby turned his glasses covered eyes to Luffy, "You guys are going on an adventure?"

"Yep! I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!"

"YOUR PIRATES!" I could have sworn we told him.

"Yup." I said.

"But the

"But the Pirate King is someone who holds wealth, fame, and power beyond anyone in the world! It means that your finding the One Piece, the treasure that all pirates search for!"

Luffy nodded his head standing up and flashing a smile. "That's right." He took of his hat and gazed at it. "I made a promise to someone that I would become the Pirate King, so that's what I'm going to do. Even if I die in the trying to do it, I'll be happy."

"But that's impossible!"

**BONK **

"Why did you hit me?!"

Luffy looked at him with a bit of a frown. _Guess he felt insulted_. "Felt like it."

I looked at Coby who was rubbing his head. "What about you, how'd you end up here?" _I totally forgot that he was a press ganged pirate, then again, I haven't watched the East Blue adventures in a long time._

His blush turned his cheeks the color of his hair. "I got press ganged into Lady Alvida's crew against my will after getting on their boat by accident."

"If you didn't want to be a pirate, why didn't you just jump ship?" I asked.

Coby's face did a 180 and turned pale. "If Lady Alvida found out, she'd kill me!"

Luffy laughed and even I couldn't spare a smile. "Shishishi so you're a coward too? Now I really don't like you!"

Coby looked up with frustrated tears. "Yeah well what about you! You don't have a ship, do you even have a crew?"

I raised my hand. "Present." And adopted a slightly famous accent. "Plus, I think the captain was in the market, as it were, for a ship and a crew."

Luffy nodded and started waking for the door. I followed.

"Um."

We turned around and looked at Coby, who looked like he was screwing up his courage.

"Do you think I could accomplish my dream."

I looked to Luffy and he shrugged turning to Coby. "What's your dream?"

He looked up with a hungry expression. "To join the Navy! I want to become someone who catches villains and throws them behind bars. Do you think I could do It, If I wasn't scared to die?"

I don't really like being the pep talk kind of guy, _but if the guy needed it._

I shrugged, "Sure. Achieving a dream is pretty simple; you want something and then you chase after it. The hard part is what you have to do to get it."

He looked up, "Then I'll do it! I'll become the greatest Marine I ca-eh" I pushed him out of the way.

I had a seconds warning and I still almost got crushed.

The celling caved in with the swing of a giant mace, followed swiftly by the form of a giant woman.

She looked at me and gave a sneer. "Only two swords on your back; Have you lost a blade Pirate Hunter Zorro?"

"EH, its raining fat dudes!" Luffy…. observed. "We have to get out of here Bran!"

He reached out, grabbed Coby, and threw me through the hole onto the top deck. I stood up and was greeted with the sight of a dozen guys armed with swords and pistols.

"Again, with this shit? I can walk ya' know captain!" I complained drawing my sword and looking at the thugs.

Not a single one of the pirates were higher than level 30.

_Should I ask them to surrender?_

"SHOOT HIM!"

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

I didn't even flinch, the **Deflection **enchantment springing up and stopping the bullets.

_Did this guy just try to kill me._ I sighed, drawing my sword. _These guys seem more like the pillaging, raping, and murdering type of pirate anyway_. "Death it is."

I crossed the distance to the one who called for me to be shot in two steps. He didn't even move until I swung the steel sword. The guy went down instantly.

"Gauh-wait what?" He was still alive. _The sword didn't do anything, his guts should be spilling out._

I looked up to the enemy's disappearing health bar and I understood.

"I get it now. Because I effect the world like a game, instead of attacking the body I attack _Vitality._ And because-." I blocked a guys' cutlass with my longsword and knocked him back."Hey! I'm monologuing my power! Do you see me going to _your_ job and slapping the dick out of _your_ mouth!"

"SOMBODY KILL THAT MOTHER-FUCKER."

No.

_Anime rule #3: Any time you are fighting yell the name of your ability and technique your using. _

I held my left hand to the side, and a baseball size bomb appeared. I threw it at them. "**Alchemic Combat: Northern Wind." **

It hit in the middle of the group and they all froze. Literally.

_Half the guys covered in ice and- _I hit the ground when I heard Luffy coming. "**Gumo Gumo Rocket! ** Hey Bran."

And with the cracking of ice they all flew away…. like team rocket.

_…__.cool._

"W-WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU TWO." _Huh, Coby's ok._

"We just beat up all of your crew mates. You might want to come with us when we find a boat; pirates aren't the most understanding when you betray them for a couple of guys you just meet."

Suddenly the ground shook. That big-ass monster of a woman jumped out of the hole and landed on the deck sending the ground shacking and knocking Coby on his ass.

I stepped in front of the kid and held the sword before me.

"You good?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah!"

Alvida looked murderous. She walked with the intent of somebody who needs someone to die.

That someone being us.

"Coby, I know that a coward like you wouldn't fight against his own crew; you love us too much. Tell them about me Coby."

I looked toward Coby as he stepped forward shacking, never lowering the sword.

He stopped shacking as he looked up. "Lady Alvida….. IS THE UGLIEST BITCH IN THE ENTIRE WORLD."

I gave a grin and behind me I could hear Luffy rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Coby….. DIE!" She swung her club.

Onto Luffy, who pushed Coby out of the way, to all of zero effect.

I got really confused.

"You already saw us beat up most of your guys without too much trouble, so why are so sure you can hurt-" She back-handed me into a wall.

Literally inside of a wall.

I lost about a tenth of my vitality.

_Fuck being nice._"Luffy, kick her ass."

"**Gomu Gomu bazooka!**"

The hit landed right in her gut, and for such a large woman she flew really far.

_And that is that. "_Good job, Captain. You too Coby."

Luffy grabed me again. "BRAN,COBY, we have to get a boat before everyone else does!"

Right. That.

"Let's go!"

* * *

An chapter 2: looks good don't it. I'll be going into the exacts of the powers Bran possess during next chapter. Will be much quicker getting it out.


	3. Price of Piracy 3

**I own none of the stories, elements, or characters that I use in this story. All are owned by the people I mentioned in the first chapter.**

**...**

After we "borrowed", one of the last of the life boats, we set sail once agin.

"Coby, you sure your headed to the right place?" I asked the boy who insisted on rowing.

"U-huh, Shells Town has the biggest Navy base around." Coby said.

"Oi, Coby do you know if there are any resteraunts?" Luffy asked.

"There should be. I can't imagine a town without restaurant." He replied.

The talk of food somehow changed the conversation into a brag about the best food we've ever had contest, one that lasted all the way to the island.

"It was buried in the ground; doesn't that make it a vegatable?" Luffy asked.

"It was wrapped in tin foil and on top of still burning coals; when you buried it back it acted like a oven." I explained.

"And no Luffy; meat doesn't count as a vegatable even when you burry it." I explained as we got to shore.

Shells Town was a lot like the Windmill Village that we came from. The only difference that I could tell was the atmosphere. People walked around like a bomb could go off at any moment

"This place is weird." Luffy said.

_Pot and kettle, Captain_. "I sense it too; Coby, is this the place where Zoro is?"

I thought we had some privacy but I was wrong. As soon as the word "Zoro" left my mouth, people freaked out. Old men moved away with haste, women clutched their children, and kids ran away crying.

_If I was a nose-y nobody, I'd start to be curious._

Coby asked the question I would have voiced had I not been a giant otaku. "Why are people freaking out over Zoro's," people jumped and jerked once again, "name? Wasn't he captured by Captain Morgan?"

At the last name, people weren't even subtle about it. They straight-up ran off. Old couples, young, and even the kids all ran.

"Well that's not conspicuous at all." I commented. "Captain, do you still want to check out Zoro?"

"Yup!"

Coby started **_freaking_** out. "You can't! If Zoro was caught by the Marines it means he's a bad guy!"

I started walking away. "You have to look at what really happened before you make judgments." I pointed to the restaurant across the street. "Lets meet up there in an hour Captain. You can go check up on Zoro while I ask around what's up." _Let's check the thickness of the plot armor. _

Luffy nodded. "Yosh! See you later."

I walked off.

_I have to be sure; this world could be a Justice Lords type reverse world._

**New Quest: Main questline: The Standard of a Swordsman.**

_**Find out the truth from the people of Shells Town**_

_**(Finish a contract)**_

_**((optional) Complete three Shell town contracts.)**_

_Easy enough._

A quick look at the **Map** and a stroll through empty streets, and I had the notice boards.

_Bounty posters, missing persons, and what sounds like a Contract._

I pulled the last poster of the wall.

""Hunter needed: Dangerous animals escaped on transport in need of putting down. Talk to Vale at the edge of town." Yep, that's a contract."

**New quest: Witcher Contract: Dangers of Transport.**

_And there it is._

I opened the **Map** and started walking.

After ten minutes it got boring.

_I wonder if I can call Roach._

I stopped, put two fingers to my lips and gave my best Taxi whistle.

I could hear hooved feet a moment after.

"Oh, that is so cool."

I turned around came face-to-face with a black stallion decked out in armor standing at an impressive 15 Hands.

_Where did he come fro-no, question the horse summoning jutsu later._

I got on.

* * *

"Yes?" Vale, the fat middle-aged owner of the contract, asked.

_Okay, time to be Bran the Bad-Ass. "_I saw you your poster. You got a predator problem?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, about two months ago the son of the marines captain asked for a wolf pack from a trader; unfortunately all but one of them got lose. There's gonna be at least half a dozen of them. They been killing wildlife, but last night they killed three of my chickens."

"Why not ask the Navy."

"They don't see the point of risking their lives for one mans property. You willing to work?"

"I'm happy to help, but not for free." I responded.

"What do you want?"

"25000 beri for each of the wolves."

"For each?! I'll go for 15000 a-piece. And you can keep the pelts."

I nodded. "Can you show me where they came in."

The chicken coup was like any I had ever seen...besides the bent wire and blood on the ground. I belt down and focused; my mind stepping away from a man's and into a Witcher's.

_Blood? It smells like chickens but there is something else mixed in. Paws come from six different wolves but only three for them ate._

I stood up and followed the trail into the woods.

_The scent is changing. It's stronger._

I turned into the clearing and saw why.

He looked like my age or maybe luffy's. Dark hair and blue eyes that looked familiar to me. Clothes torn to pieces beside a broken sword and gun, curled up on a tree with a hat printed with with the words Marine.

_He looks like Vale. A relative? _

I looked closer, ignoring the chewed up legs in favor of the book inside of his pants.

A journal. I flipped to the last entry.

(..._Uncle says to wait for help, but we can't. By the time we get help from others the beasts will have killed someone; and even then Axe-hand Morgan will refuse without promise of payment._

_I can't just do nothing__, praying that someone will save us.)_

Fuck.

I looked at the kid, holding a double barrel pistol in a now cold hand.

_You died a brave man. Your cutlass broke from hitting bone and you shoot both barrels into the thing that killed you. _

I stood up. _I'll take you home after we're finished._

I heard growing. I saw the blood coated forms of seven wolves start to circle me.

**Wolf**

**17,20,23, 20, 21, 18, 19**

**Pause**

**Legendary Grandmaster Ursine Armour, steel sword, silver sword, etc**

**Superior beast oil**

**Superior** **Dragon's Dream bomb**

"**Quen**." A shit of my fingers and a golden glow started to radiate off me.

"All of you are going to die." I told the monsters.

One of them came from behind me. I spun, poisoned and enchanted steel flashing, attacking all of the beasts that lept at once.

"**Steel sword: Whirl." **The runeword **Severance **kicked in, expanding the blade another three feet of transparent energy. The Whirl lasted five seconds.

They were all dead in three. Real dead;cut in pieces all around me.

_Seems like if I try, I can attack their bodies instead of their vitality._

I walked up to the corpse and the Loot option appeared.

_I need proof._

I bent down, taking the trophy hook and knife as I began my work.

It took me a minute to wrap up the body, but eventually I got all the pieces tied together inside of a blanket from my inventory.

_Don't worry; I'll take you home._

_...,..._

As Roach road away from the door the house, I could feel some of the Witcher mindset going away, leaving me a man who had to tell someone their family died.

I had seen people die and watched as people dragged away a body, but I had never seen a body so young.

I felt different. Waking up this morning in One piece with a powerful body and ability or magic; it seemed more like a game or dream than truth.

I got off the horse when the grass started to become pavement and just started petting it.

"I should be freaking out, but I can't. I think that the witcher logic and reasoning, as well as the stoicism, are making me go with the flow." I looked at my hands.

"Your real. I can feel the weight of the swords on my back and the feel of my armor, I can smell the pollen in the air and the ocean." I looked looked at Roach. "I know your sentient; one piece animals can talk to Chopper and you spoke when Geralt was tripping on mushrooms. Can you hear me?"

The horse looked at me, blinked, and nodded his head.

"Okay yes or no questions. Blink one for yes two for no. You ready?"

Blink Blink

"Funny. Do you know why we're in this world?"

Blink

"So we are here on purpose." _Interesting, we have someone who can take us home._

"Are you forbidden from saying it." I asked.

Blink

_Time to find the truth._

"Oh it's not that he's forbidden; the horse can tell you all about me. But if he does I'll be upset."

I turned around and felt fear.

Bald, middle aged, and standing at ease in suit that could have been worn by a politician, the being smiled. Everything about him was so normal and forgettable, I wouldn't have been surprised if I had road past him.

But it wasn't his appearance that terrified me but the name over his head.

**Gaunter O'Dimm**

Fuck today.

**A.N. You said it Bran. To quote Mr. Wendsday, (not to be confused with Miss Wendsday), "If today was a fish, I'd throw the fucker back."**

**Early morning concrete pour and day long classes with a Philosophy Paper I'm trying to write getting pushed to theTomorrow-me. **

**Sucks to be you Tomorrow-me. **


	4. Price of Piracy 4

"Now don't be shy;" said the Evil being with a smile. "I'll answer all of your questions over a bite to eat. My treat."

In an instant my fear, my doubt, and an amount of anger that somewhat surprised me were banished from my mind.

_'These things will get in the way for now,' _the Witcher's Logic said. _'Use this opportunity to flesh out the Problem and probe for information.'_

We walked down the road like a pair of friends.

"What would like to have Brandon?" Gaunter asked as we walked into a cafe.

"Coffee." _The Death Note; with your name already written along with the phrase 'He will send me back to my world.' _

I didn't voice it. mostly because he could make it happen; for a price and a Monkeys Paw situation.

Gaunter O'Dimm is supposed to be able to grant any desire; as long as the contracted individual agree to the deal he makes.

Deals, not wishes.

_He follows old world rules of conduct, and He only interacts with individuals who come to him first. _I thought.

Geralt of rivia, his maid, Olgerd, the Oxford professor, and the drunk he killed with a spoon; all of them became a part of his game after they involved themselves Gaunter.

After only a few moments that stretched like life times we had a drink and spoke plesentries.

"You seem to know the area well," I commented. "Have you been around here before?"

He smiled and I felt goose bumps. "Oh, a couple of times over the years I take a walk through the Blues and the Line to see if there is anything new of interest. Last time I was in the East blue it was for the execution of the Pirate King."

_Interesting._ "Really? You don't say."

He hummed. "It really was a fantastic moment; the powers of an entire World working to deal with a man already a foot in the grave. All the people watching held captivated by the final words that sent the entire world to the Grand Line." He breathed slow. "Such chaos sewn in a single moment."

_We talked about the past, now the present. _"The coffee is good and the story interesting, but I get the impression that you didn't want to bring me here for the sake of conversation over brunch."

Gaunter smiled mockingly and a flush of anger rushed by me. "Oh! That's right, you think that I'm the one who brought you into this world. Rest assured that it was no desire of mine that saw you here; I'd much rather a real Witcher than counterfeit, would I have the choice."

I only now understood the depth of stoticism entrained to Witcher's as my desire for answers wared with my knowledge of how easily he could kill me.

'_He's taunting us, making us angry so we will be in his debt deeper than we already are. The longer we stay here the more likely it becomes we fall under his thrall__ ._

_'Right now We're safe because I have use to him; He wants us for something or for a deal to be made.' _The Witcher reasoned.

I thought for a moment, drawing on the courtesy that I had been taught by a Texas church committee member of a mother.

"The fuck do you want from me?" _God damn it. _

He seemed more amused than anything at my outburst. "Knowledge for knowledge then! Agreed?" He asked.

I nodded.

"All I need from you is a simple job done within the next two years. I need you to find and kill VallCard John, a wanted man who killed hundreds of people throughout the Grandline; including his family."

_Okay; sounds like a simple "Witcher, kill the monster"job. _

I finished the final drags of my coffee seeing as how the person paying was finished. "Sounds like a job for the Navy than a Witcher."

"I think going forward, you'll find that you are just the right person for the job." Gaunter replied.

"I'm not a killer for hire."

He smiled. "That's right. You're a Pirate now; a taker of fourtune." He reached out a hand and an hourglass and a compass. "Here. You don't have to take the job, but think it over. I'm a resourceful man; wealth, fame, power, love, weapons that could kill the Emperors?All yours!" He passed the glass over the table and suddenly he made eye contact. "I'll even throw in the identity of who brought you here and the means to take you home.

"Just think it over."

And then he was gone.

The medallion didn't shake and there was no feeling of displaced air. The only proof of the conversation that had taken place at the small cafe in Shells town being a empty cup, a compass, and the hourglass.

I stood up, a single Novigrad Crown appearing in my hands and then in the tip jar by the front of the door.

I took a deep breath of the green leaves and commented on my place in the universe.

"Fuck."

...

When Luffy and Coby got to the dinner an hour later with a little girl who _just so happened_ to be the daughter of the owner and "Of course you can have lunch here for free!"

_Fucking Gaunter; "It's my treat" indeed. Like hell everything is a coincidence._

"Alright Captain, Coby, I think I got all the facts." I told him, looking up from the hourglass.

"What did you learn." Coby asked.

I summed up the situation with all data we'd collected; The state of the town, the Navy, and Zoro being on the for killing the pet of the Captins son. Luffy said that he still had ten days left and we should wait.

"Cool, so all we gotta do is wait for him to go free." I said leaning back.

_We will need a place to stay in the mean time and I can finish the quests I skipped._

_"...can't wait for the execution tomorrow!" I heard._

What?

"Bran?" Luffy asked.

I shushed him and taped my ears, pointing at the door.

A group of marines and a d-bag dressed like a sixties porn star walked in.

"Ah this place looks like a dump!" The hipster whisperd at the top of his lungs.

I leaned forward with Coby and Luffy copying me.

"We'll wait until they're gone and then I'll follow them." I said.

Coby looked nervous while Luffy just kept eating.

The marines gathered at attention around the table as the guy slammed his foot on the table, knocking over the meal of the couple who left the table the second they saw him.

He opened his nasty mouth and spoke to the air like a man who knew he had the room.

"Bring a meal and keep the check for yourself! Also, a glass of whatever moonshine or whisky it is people like you drink."

I looked at the men that surrounded the man, the Navy Captains son.

They looked dead on their feet, and not from exercise; uniforms immaculate with both boots and weapon polished. Each one of them were looking forward with their hats drawn low over their eyes.

_Hollow and faceless. _I thought . _Like toys and zombies._

_'No; like Golems and slaves.' _The Witcher reasoned. '**_Dangerous_**. _Not because they can fight, but because they don't care if they die.'_

Time to go.

I stood up, Coby following but Luffy sat still.

"The basted will looked shocked when we execute him tomorrow! Hahaha!"

The hit was beautiful. A solid hook to the chin so sudden and fast the guards looked as shocked as everybody.

Luffy stood there fist extended and hat drawn low over his eyes. I drew my sword, pushing Coby behind me but by the looks of things the guards didn't want to fight.

Until they pointed their rifles at us.

"**Aard!**"

And went flying to the wall. Along with the table.

Luffy turned towards the door.

"Don't be hasty Captain. We don't want to start a fight in the middle of to-"

"No, we aren't going to wait anymore! Bran, Coby we are gonna free Zoro right now!" Luffy shouted. He marched out the door in an instant, the pair of us on his heels.

_Captains orders._ I translated.

I marched beside him.

...

**A.N. Hope you guys had a good holiday. **

**Not much this chapter but expect some combat, and more explanation of the gamer powers, next chapter.**


	5. Chap5

**A.N. Worked all of three weeks befor I had to pay for my classes. One more semester of junior college before state.**

**Ironically I'll have more time to write so expect longer chapters.**

**Warnings: Some real personal and real world darkness in this chapter.**

**But, because it's One Piece it gets pointed out and handled by a neutral moral-and-freedom loving guy on his journey to be King of The Pirates.**

**(Fuck, I love this anime.)**

**...**

**Standerd of a Swordsman**

**_Talk to Zoro _**

**_(Optional) give bombs to Coby_**

I've watched people die before and watched people live expecting death; both before and after I possessed the memories and experiences of Geralt of undergrad study of philosophy, psychology, and religion as well as new found perspective found from those teachings and the learnings of the Witcher trade I'd been given now allowes for a wider definition of 'alive' and 'dead'.

The young man on the post was somewhere in the middle of almost every extreme.

Roronoa Zoro was starved, dehydrated, and injured atop the standing crucifix he'd been tied to. I could smell the stench of blood, sweat and waste long before I saw him; the result of having been left to die.

But damn if the look in his eyes didn't make me respect him when he saw me walking into the courtyard.

Luffy ran up ahead, ordering me to 'Tell Zoro he's gonna be in my crew! I'm gonna grab his swords to blackmail him.'

I walked up to the Pirate Hunter, once again coverd in my Legendary Viper gear, and ready to do my job.

"Hey, wanna see a magic trick?" I asked.

**Inventory **

**Water (consume/equip/drop)**

**Drop**

Out of seemingly nowhere a cloth bag holding a glass bottle of water materialized into my hand.

The guy looked straight ahead but I got the feeling he was keenly aware of what I was holding. "Neat trick. Do you also do rabbits?"

In answer I held up my other hand.

**Roasted Rabbit leg**

**Drop**

Looking at it he scoffed. "Shitty magician. It's supposed to be alive."

I shrugged taking a bite out of it. "I like my rabbits roasted with garlic."

I swigged a drink of water and looked him dead I the eye. "I apologize for the wizard act; talking nonsense while making wise and meaningful faces, but times coming when you'll have to make a choice."

"I refuse."

I couldn't keep all the smile of my face.

"Oh? What's that?" The man mocked in faux seriousness. "I say something funny?"

_I like this guy. _The Voice said.

I didn't like playing the bullshit-backstroy telling guy but he needed to be told the context of the situation; Axe-hand Morgan's son was going to kill him tomorrow, Luffy went inside the base to steal his swords and press-gang him into the crew.

He responded as eloquently as any Witcher. "Fuck."

I nodded. "So when Luffy gets back you will have three choices on how you go."

He started growling but I held up a finger.

"Option one: Fuck this place. You try to do the right thing and end up with some bowlcut blond of a bitch crying to his Daddy about you killing the wolf he set loose in town and chose to surrender so innocents wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. You did your part. You upheld your honor, personal code, and pride by facing the consequences of your actions. Thats all. You can leave and keep being a bounty hunter until the Captin puts up your own bounty for 'escaping justice'."

I held up a second finger.

"Option two: You decide to side with the guy whose been torturing you for weeks; fucking stupid yes, but you can work out a deal so that you can leave free and clear. You'll try to kill us but you're tired, injured, starving, and have no experience dealing with the kind of things Luffy and I can do outside of stories and legends. We will win and the Captain will kill you for losing. Or a miracle happens, you win and the Captin kills you anyway; they've already proven willing to go back on their word."

A third finger.

"Option three: : you agree to become part of Luffy's crew. You've proven yourself to be strong and the kind of man who keeps his word. You make a vow and we free you. You get your swords back, help us take down the Captain of the fort, and then we head off to complete our dreams."

Zoro looked at me with disgust. "You want me to be a Pirate?" He spat to the side.

"Whays wrong that?" I asked.

"Pirates are evil scum." He retorted trying to get a rise out of me.

"And your known as the evil Pirate Hunter." I shot back.

"I don't care what people say about me." Zoro proclaimed. He looked me dead in the eyes. "I will survive this."

I stood up and looked back, eyes just as steely.

"I believe you."

He looked ag me with suspicion. "Just who the hell are you."

"Bran of Beulclair; Witcher."

_Sort of. _The voice reminded me.

_**Quest update.**_

**Standerd of a Swordsman**

**_Prepare for fight._**

I turned back and limbered up for the fight ahead purposely looking away from Zoro and drawing the steel sword, tune word for **Severance **glowing.

One of the keys to success at something is preparation. I opened the menu and quickly summons bottles of **Superior Thunderbolt, Superior Tawny Owl, and Superior Maribor forest**.

Even with the abilities **Metabolic Control **and **Heightend Tollerance **I could feel my blood heat along with my skin.

The small gasp let loose by Zoro conformed what I could tell without a mirror. Black veins and glowing yellow eyes showed the truth of what I now was.

The smell of smoke and the distant scream of sailors spoke of Coby completing his job.

On the way over I convinced Luffy to use a strategy that would limit casualties on both sides. The idea being that Coby would distract the guards with the bombs I'd given him before he ran away to this court yard.

I checked the armor, sword and bombs I still had wondering if I should give the steel blade a coating of **Hanged-man's venom**.

_Not a good idea if you're trying to show mercy. _The Witcher voice said. _Just try to finish with the captain and the rest will give up._

"They're coming !" Coby yelled running behind the post and starting to tug at the ropes binding Zoro.

"I see them." _'All twenty of them and all in the **20's.**"_

A dozen men wielding rifles pointed at my direction while the rest circled outside of their line-of-fire. Professional's ready to do what was nessecary.

I could see on their faces the real feelings of self-loathing and fear.

And not of me.

Axe-hand Morgan is a big, seven foot tall dude decked out in a nicer uniform than everyone else, whose lower jaw is coverd in metal and whose hand was replaced with an axe.He was hideous and I could smell the stench of old blood and stale booze from his uniform.

Over his head was the largest number I'd seen since coming here.

**44**

**Axe-hand**

_He's a monster. _The Witcher's voice in my head stated calmly with its gravely voice. _He's got you surrounded with two boys at your back needing protection; stay close and let him come to you._

_'You're more than a figment of my imagination aren't you?' _I realized.

_Focus. _The voice responded.

**Standerd of a Swordsman**

**_Beat Axe-hand Morgan._**

**_(Optional) kill Axe-hand Morgan_**

"WHAT IS THIS?! Men open fire!" The tall man commanded.

I took a step back keeping the two boys behind me and threw out my left hand. "**Quen Shield**."

A golden done of energy surrounded us. Of all the bullets that went our way, only a handful went though and were stopped by my armors **Deflection.**

"A Devil Fruit user in the East Blue? STOP FIRING!" The Axe Amputee cried out. "I think I've seen something like this before in a fairy tale book my Grandfather had. White hair! You look like a Witcher right out of the tales;you playing dress-up or something?"

The men around him laughed at their commanders joke even if none of them looked amused.

_'He knows what Witcher's are?' _

_Portal malfunction, Elder blood, ambitious sorcerer types; don't be so surprised. There have always been questions of where humans came from before the Conjunction._The Voice said. **_Focus_.** _Decide what to do with that asshole._

Helpful words appeared before me as the world slowed to a halt.

**I hate you.**

**You've lost, Surrender. **

**We don't need to fight.**

I decided that I hated the man. "No jokes. I am a Witcher and your a monster; one who abuses others and uses strength and violence to justify himself in making everyone suffer." I drew my sword up into a stance. "I hate you. Your men hate you. The people of this island hate you, and brother? With a face like that even your mother would hate you."

I think I drew aggro with my taunt because I swear steam started coming out of his ears. His men looked at me like they were watching a horror movie.

And then Luffy showed up with three katana and the Captians son over his shoulder like a sack of potatos, walking like he was going on picnic.

He turned to look at the Man I was talking to and tilted his head. "Hey old guy! If your axe is fused with your arm, how did you put on your shirt?"

I looked at papa Morgan again. _How the fuck did he put it on; his shirt isn't ripped at all.?_

We would never find out apparently. "HHHAAAAA!!! KILL THESE LITTLE PRICKS."

His son, woken from his nap, started crying to his father. "WAIT, THEY HAVE ME PRISONER!! DON'T YOU CARE IF I DIE?!"

Morgan grabed a pistol from one of his men and pointed it at Luffy. "No."

**_BANG_**

Taking the incentive, the other soldiers readied reloaded muskets and fired again.

Between shooting Luffy and my reapplies **Quen, **the bullets did less than nothing.

Hell, bouncing on the shield they healed me a bit.

"Bullets don't work on us!" Luffy proudly cried in front of the Captain. "I'm made of rubber and Bran has mystery armor that stops bullets!"

"That's right." I walked as casually as I could with a sword in a defensive position. "Nothing can hurt us." I bluffed.

"WHAT?" Luffy questioned. "But swords work just fine on us!"

_He's a moron._

_ 'Yup.'__ I responded._

"MEN! DRAW YOUR SWORDS!"

"Hey straw hat." A voice behind me said.

I looked to find Coby still pulling at the ropes with terrified tears behind the post and Zoro looking at Luffy.

"What is it?" Luffy asked.

The bound man smirked. "The shitty magician over there says that the only way I get my swords back is if I join your crew; that right."

"Ah!" Luffy jumped shocked. "That's right!"

_Did he just forget the whole reason for being here? _The voice of Gerat of Rivia asked.

"Luffy; did you forget the reason for us being here?"

"No?"

_'Yup, totally forgot.' _I told the voice.

My life belongs to an idiot with ADHD and the attention span of a goldfish.

Fuck. He's pretty cool though.

I walked to the post and pulled Coby back, cuting the ropes and watching as men started surrounding us with my sword held up.

"He freed the Pirate Hunter! Kill him!" Helmeppo ran to the side with no interference.

The men in uniform charged forward, cirling around to the guy just kneeling on the floor.

"Zoro, you in or out?" Luffy asked tossing the swords to the newly freed man. I could hear the grin in his question.

In answer three sheathes hit the floor and I barred my teeth at Morgan.

Moving forward I crossed the distance in a second, steel flashing towards the monsters belly.

To the mans credit he reacted immediately, axe coming forward in a block and going for a quick swipe.

I side stepped, sword in a high right guard, and swung scoring what my kendo-enthusiast friend would say was a "monks robe cut" or kesagiri.

It took half of his vitality but he didn't even stagger, forcing me to roll from his follow up attack.

That clipped my side. My vitality dropped a chunk and the axe took a pice of the gambison Dundee the armor.

**Superior Swallow.**

_'Guess not all damage is to vitality.' _I realized.

_Stop just swinging the sword like an idiot! Aim and follow through. _The voice commanded.

I held a ox guard, blade in both hands by my head, ready to swing in the next exchange.

'_Fine.' _I swung the blade down, Morgan blocking with the arm fixed with the axe.

And blood flew.

Morgan backed up a coupe of steps starring at me.

"Holy shit, I can actually hit him!" I shouted like an idiot.

As psycho as I sound, the fact actually comforted me. It meant that a fight could end beyond a set limit of the vitality bar.

I pulled the crossbow of my back.

"Ha! Getting scarf of my axe are you witcher!" The monster taunted, bringing the axe in front of himself.

I shoot a bolt.

**_BOOM_**

And it exploded. Setting him on fire.

Morgan abandoned all composer and started flailing about. I decided that he suffered enough even if the fire was only causing damage to his vitality.

"**Aard." **I knocked the man onto his ass , putting out the flames. i walked up to the man, sheathing my blade.

He was still conscious, of only barely.

So I punched him in the face breaking his nose.

"Hey Witcher!"

I kept punching him.

"Stop! I have a hostage!" Helmeppo yelled.

_'What?' _I took a look.

Coby was held at the end of a pistol by the blond idiot.

I started walking towards him hands held to show I was unarmed. I saw Luffy circle around

He pulled the hammer back. "Don't you dare!"

"Keep going! Don't let me stop you on your journey; I'm not afraid to die!" Coby yelled, tears streaming down his face.

I froze.

The world froze too.

**[Axii] Let him go.**

**Pull the trigger, pussy.**

**Have you really thought this through?**

**...**

'_What do you think?' _I asked.

_Make the choice you think is right._ The voice said.

I made my choice.

My hand made the signs. "**Axii.** Put the gun down before you hurt yourself."

Like I was pulling his strings, he lowered the gun.

And Luffy knocked him out.

"**Gumo gumo pistol!**"

**A.N. Back in school and everything's expensive; ah well, I'm the one who didn't want swing a hammer the rest of my life.**


	6. Romance

**A.N. Howdy.**

**...**

**H**aving kicked the ass of their asshole boss , the marines started making lots of water works. There wasn't a dry eyeball among any of them**.**

I, in a fit of frugalness, decided to take (former) Captain Morgan's wallet and go looting in his rooms.

Sometimes I can be a bit of an asshole; only to other assholes though.

**Standerd of a Swordsman **

**Quest update: **

**_Collect treasure and met up with Luffy._**

_Well that was easy. _Geralt commented.

'So how exactly does this work?' I asked. 'Do you feel anything?'

_I feel every thing but I don't have control. It's like the time I got possessed by a ghost. _

'Oh? So what do you remember before you woke up ...here?' I gestured with my hands.

_Inside you? I was on the Path. I just left Corvo Blanco, Yennifer was still in bed. _Geralt mused. _What were you doing._

_'Nothing.' _I told him. _'I went to bed at my parents home and woke up in Luffy's treehouse.'_

_You have parents? _Geralt asked surprised.

_'Doesn't everyone.' _I said without thinking. I winced. _'Sorry, didn't mean to sound sarcastic.'_

_It's nothing. I'm just surprised; most Witcher's don't have parents._

Oh. This needed some context.

I tried hard to explain but I ended up feeling silly and frustated. It was hard to explain to a guy that I don't know personally that I knew a lot about him; and not the ballers and songs of Dandelion started going around picking up bits of gold and jewels that looked nice. I didn't take anything that big figuring that the town would need some funding for reconstruction.

_'That's the truth.' _I told him coming out of the house. Luffy, Zoro, Coby, and the daughter of the dinner had all left.

_Someone, or something, brought you here and gave you my abilities. _Geralt summed up. _You got bound by the Law of Suprise to the strechy idiot as a Pirate._

_'Yup.'_

_Which is okay because to him the word Pirate is less about rape and murder and more about living beyond the scope of oppression._

_'Exactly.'_

_And this world was once one of the most famous stories of your old world; a story whose creater never made an ending to._

_'Oda is God-a' _I simplified. This was not the first time I've had to defend/explain the glory that was One Piece.

_And finally Gaunter O'Dimm wants you to act as a medium for a deal. _

"Not just that." I said outloud. I felt confusing and kind of depressing to have so many thoughts bottled inside one brain and the road was empty.

_What else does he want?_ Geralt asked.

"If I had to guess. another chance of collecting on the deal you beat him out of." I reminded. "Two souls for the price of one."

_But I didn't challenge him. _Geralt denied. _I let him have Oolgierds soul._

I stopped for a second confused.

**Pause **

**Inventory **

**Iris (equip)**

"Yes you did." I told him drawing the blade and holding it before the light. "You got this sword as a gift from von Everic and the Legendary Viper silver sword."

_Where did yo-_ _I got a bottomless bottle of Vodka from him. _Geralt stated shocked at the sight.

That didn't make sense. I didn't pick that choice on my last gameplay but on the one I finished a year ago; I stuck it inside my **Stash**.

My **Stash.**

**Pause **

** Map**

The world slowed and the image of a map appeared in my mind.

Checking around I could see green sight posts andright next to the main quest maker/ location of Luffy was a green box.

Exiting from the map I started walking towards the front gate were the nearest sight post was.

_What are you doing?_ Geralt asked.

'_I'm trying to see if this will work.' _I thought back. I reached toward the sighn and put my had on it like it might burn me.

The **World map **came before me like a touchscreen without the world slowing. Aperantly is been registering places without even knowing; Dawn island and the ASL house specifically.

_What's that? _Geralt asked

'_Its like a portal to the places you've been before.' _I told him.

_You gonna try it out portaling for the first time? Good luck._

I wasn't sure what he meant but I went ahead and pressed on one of the green icons.

And I went on the worst roller coaster of my life. Colors mixed with shapes and gravity pulled from every direction and coated in vomit flavors.

Or that might have been me throwing up on the ground outside of dinner.

_If it makes you feel any better I threw up my first time too. _Geralt commented.

I stood up on wobbly feet and started kicking dirt over the 'mess' I made. "Fuck you." I told him.

...

Walking into the now empty dinner I got spotted by the Glutton that was my Captain.

Empty plates, cups, and bowls surrounded him. Luffy was eating so fast I was worried that he would bite into his own hand thinking it was a ham sandwich.

Zoro, a newly freed man, was attacking his own plate with a similar ferocity. Explaining his personal situation to Zoro, Coby was the only one who seemed to be eating slow enough to actually taste his food and the only one who seemed to be brusied after the fight with the Marines.

Luffy finally hit a lull in the meal but still chewed as he talked. "Bwan!! *_Gulp* _This food is really good! Come join us!"

I couldn't fight my smile. "Sounds good."

**Quest complete**

**250 exp**

**Reward: **

**10,000 berri**

**300 gold coins**

**2 bottles of _West blue wine._**

...

It turned out that the **Stash** box was pushed against the wall in the back room of the kitchen.

"It just appeared out of nowhere! It won't open or move so I just haven't thought about it." The woman explained.

"It's mine." I told her. "It pops up at places." _God this is akward. _"I'm sorry I wasn't introduced to you before; I'm Bran."

"Ririka," the now named woman gave me a smile that put me at ease.

Like the signpost it looked like an ordinary object until I put my hand on it. The chest cracked open, just a hair, and the inventory screen popped in front of me.

Ririka, probably checking I didn't steal anything (a valid worry given my last few days) screened in my ear.

I raised a hand to calm her down, **Axii** prepared, when Luffy hoped inside the room with a bord look on his face. "Bran, were you doing something?" *_Blink* _"What's with the thing."

I decided to limit the conversation to a Luffy-level understanding. "It's a stroage box that only I can use from another world. I can put near anything inside it and pull it out later."

Luffy nodded. "It's a mystery box that likes you so much it follows you around."

"... sure?" _'That was kinda right'._

_"_Cool; do you see any pork chops." Luffy asked heading for the kitchen.

...

It turns out when the game system said "all equipment from your last fave file", it didn't mean the last Witcher 3 save file but the last GAME.

If I had played _God Of War_, I would own this fucking world_. _Or hell, _Skyrim_.

Going back to the dining area, I just caught the end of a fight between Coby and Luffy with a bunch of Marines around them.

I sat down next to Zoro and took a piece of fried chicken from the patter.

_You gonna do anything about that? _Geralt asked.

_'It's a bar fight between friends. Give 'um twenty minutes and someone will cry their eyes out saying shit like "I love you motherfucker!".'_

I looked at Zoro. "So what's with that?" I nodded to the pair scrambling on the ground. Luffy was beating the shit out of Coby.

Zoro gave an eyebrow and pointed at the Marines. "They want is gone and wanted to know if Coby was our friend."

I nodded at him and looked to the marine in front. "Oi! Coby was enslaved by Aviveda, or Avesta; the ugly, morbidly obese, Pirate woman. We set Coby free in exchange for showing us to the island."

The man looked at us in surprise. "So he's not a friend of yours?" He pressed. He looked desperate.

_I think he wants you to lie for Cobys sake. _Geralt observed.

A choice appeared before me.

**1\. Of course he is.**

**2\. I never met him in my life.**

**3\. Let him join.**

"If you need us to say it then I will; I've never seen that guy in my entire life."I lied.

The man nodded and walked up to the downed Coby.

_..._

We were led of the island and sent off to the salutes of fifty marines (plus one newly made Cabin boy) and all of the towns folk.

Maybe it was a trick of the light, but among the crowd I swore I could see that young marine standing next to Vale on the island.

_A remnant of a spirit about to move on;Don't let it bother you. _Geralt advised.

I tried not too.

"Bran! The story, tell us a story!" Luffy commanded from the back. Zoro leaned back on the rudder and looked to be ready to take a nap after adjusting or course.

I took a breath and looked back to the sky. "All right but let's leave _Naruto _for a second." I took a second to think and the image came to my mind. "Today we speak of the adventures of the Pirates of the Carribian."

I almost smiled at how easily Luffy was captivated by the word 'pirates'. "A long time ago, in the sea of my homeland a ship was sailing on a foggy night and a aboard could be the singing to a young girl named Elizabeth Swan..."

...,.,

**A.N. Felt short but sweet. More in a week.**


	7. Chpter6

The man walked through the door right when I woke up.

"Get up."

I have this weird quirk, possinly because I'm 'one of those damn milenilas', where I don't like to listen to people I don't respect/know.

My one exception being when someone breaks into my room dressed like a Bond villain.

I followed his orders. "What the hell do you want ?"

In answer the man reached into his inner breast pocket grabbing a hold of some thing.

I relaxed when it ended up only being a sticky note.

_I doubt the guy is gonna threaten me with a paper cut. _I took it and looked down at what it said.

_'Read all of the bolded Authers notes'_

**Sorry for using the word sick in the title and not saying "I'm sorry for the delay:''(."**

** I haven't been posting the chapters I write because... reasons.**

**Yeah.**

**Anyway expect a chapter in a week or so for Wither/One piece and Mr. Blue.**


	8. Buggy

**A.N: When I kept voicing ideas between my _Twilight/Witcher _AU and this one to my sister, she kept telling me that Bella was a better plot device ****than Ciri.**

** I told her they were pretty much the same. Both are born with unique powers and sought after by Evil! groups. Both girls end up in relationships with dangerous individuals who take up large personal roles in their life.**

**Please give me your opinions.**

**...**

"- to which Will replied that he didn't want any 'treasure', just Elizabeth. Jack spun around looked him in the eye and said 'Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate.'"

I came back to reality when a bird called out above us.

"If there's a bird, there's land; that the island we going to?" I asked my crewmates.

Luffy and Zorro seemed to snap out of trances too, each shifting in their seats. They'd been listening to me going on about _Pirates of the Caribian _for close to an hour. I'd had a lot of practice telling stories the old fashioned way and it was good to see that skill be put to use.

Luffy hoped up and started winding up. "Alright! We get free food!" It still slightly horrified me the way his arm would stretch and _Stretch.._.

Until we could barley see his hand compared to the bird. I could barely make it out but was at least the size of a minivan and with a sickening chomp it had Luffy by the arm.

AN arm which was now shrinking back to normal size. "Yahooo!"

I got off the seat and just missed his feet as he flew off "LUFFY!"

"What is he doing!" Zorro looked at me slightly panicked. "Even if it is huge he can just knock it out, right?"

I grabbed an oar and thrusted its pair to the gaping swordsman. "If he knocks it out he'll fall into the water and drown."

Without a word we started rowing after our fucking idiot of a friend.

* * *

We were just losing sight of him over a distant island when we came across another problem; three drowning men calling us from the water.

"Hey, HEY!"

"Help us!"

"We're drowning!"

I lost maybe two strokes to Zoro looking at him. His face was as torn up as me but he didn't stop rowing.

"Grab on, we aren't gonna stop!" He shouted to the castaways.

I don't know if they heard him or not but the shipwrecked sailors grabbed on anyway. They scampered up the side as they came aboard.

"In the name of Captin Buggy-"

"**Aard."** I flew through the signs and the leader flew off the side.

As curious as he probably was Zoro kept going through the motion of rowing. I walked up to the two stragglers and signed a new magic.

"**Axii.**"

...

"HOLD ON!" I shouted to Zoro, bracing for the impact.

When I put the two would-be hijackers on the oars I underestimated the effects Axii and telling them to 'row as fast as you can'.

They went so cartoonish fast that Zorro and I had to stand at the bow of the ship to keep from flopping over.

The boat hit a reef with a jump and started taking water but the men kept going.

Zoro looked like he was gonna vomit from all the shaking and I slid to my knees as well."What the hell did you do?"

"A mind-trick." I shouted feeling defensive. "It's just a basic hypnosis that works on beings with a weak mind; it shouldn't be this effective!"

_'I think you underestimated the mental strength of those men._" Geralt chimed in.

"We are getting pretty close to shore!" Zorro yelled looking at the ocean.

I noticed it too, the men at the benches just kept on going.

"We need to abandon ship." I told Zorro. I stood up and hauled him up.

We jumped out just as they hit the shore.

A mouth full of sand later we started walking through the town, yelling for Luffy like a lost dog.

"Luffy!" Zorro shouted.

"Luffy,where are you?!" I called.

"Bran, this isn't doing anything!" The swordsman complained with gritted teeth. "I thought you could see the future or track him down."

"I'm not a wizard." I told him. I felt defensive. "He was flying through the air for fifteen minutes fighting the bird, he can't be far."

We continued our search. Our voices echoing down the road through the empty town.

"Oi Luffy, we got some meat!" I yelled, taking a turkey leg out of inventory waving it like a wand.

A moment passed by as the two of us waited for the rubber man to appear. Nothing.

Until a _explosion _blasted off in the distance.

I looked at my fellow swordsman with a raised eyebrow. "Think that's him?"

* * *

We found our stupid captain on the deck of a pirate ship inside of a cage surrounded by pirates,clowns and a single red headed girl. They were all looking at a cannon that was aimed at Luffy, the girl putting it out with her bare hands.

"It is either a nightmare or a extremely fetished porn fantasy." I told Zorro, drawing my steel sword and reaching out my off-hand as a Northern Wind bomb appeared. "Regardless we are gonna have to kick some ass."

Zorro's only answer was a blood thirsty grin around the handle of a white sword.

With the flick of a finger and my wrist the grenade bounced it's way on the deck, the two of us following just behind.

"HEY RED NOSE!"

The man with the captin hat turned around. "WHAT?! WHICH OF YOU SAID-!"

The Northern Wind bomb detonated and ice froze him and half of his men.

"Zorro! Bran what's going on?!" Luffy greater.

Two men armed with cutlass charged me. I parried a blow and followed with a lunge before throwing out a sign. The pair both fell to the ground."**Aard, **what does it look like!"

To the side as Zorro finished his own victims with a groan. "Bran, get the cage!"

I moved forward, sheathing my sword and my arms through the bars of the cage.

"Holy fuck this thing is heavy!"

* * *

**Short chapter because of finals and as for the delay...**

**Sorry? To be far I also forgot it was Mother's Day last Sunday so I'm obviously a bad person. **


End file.
